Portable computers or notebooks typically comprise a computer base and a display. The computer base generally holds the computer processor, memory, circuitry and other components, such as a keyboard or a disk drive. Typically, the display is attached to the computer base by a hinge forming a single pivot axis, wherein the display can be folded down for carrying or up so that the user can select an appropriate viewing angle.
A disadvantage with such portable computers is that the single pivot axis limits the number of viewing positions that the user can select. The disadvantage is particularly noticeable in environments, such as airplanes and cars, in which the computer is used on the user's lap, briefcase, pull out tray, and the like. Whether used on a desk or on a lap, it is desirable to provide the user with a portable computer that includes a large spectrum of viewing positions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved computer that avoids the aforementioned disadvantages.